Ling-Ling
Ling-Ling is a panda bear who only appears in Season 3. Bio in Season Three Pre-series Ling-Ling was born in China, and at one point she developed interest in magic. She was eventually being trained in magic by The Master, unfortunately though while in the middle of her tutoring, she was captured and enslaved by the Circus Bros. Her family meanwhile had also moved to a new area, possibly to avoid anymore kidnappings. Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Balloon Adventure She is shown to have the role of magician in the circus (which actually was her dream anyway). When Blinky announced they would be leaving with a balloon-caravan she and the rest of the pack made their escape. In "Polar Peril" she grew annoyed at everybody while she was practicing her card-tricks and decided to continue outside, unfortunately one of her cards got blown away by wind and she chased it all the way to a ravine, where she was trapped. Flap and the others eventually notice and set out to find her, with Yoyo and Penelope being successful. After the rest arrived they lend down a rope and Yoyo managed to catch her just before the ledge she was standing on crumbled. In "Diamonds Are Forever" she did a magic act with Penelope's ring. She then attempts to reclaim Penelope's necklace that has been given to the bros by Tico, Ling-Ling and Blinky were the only ones to make it to the bro's truck on ostrich-back and after rescuing Penelope (who got herself caught carelessly trying to get her necklace) the panda snatched the necklace out of Basil's jacket and she and Blinky make a run for it, only to be cornered at a ravine, but Blinky devised a plan which involved doing a disappearing act, but it didn't work as Ling-Ling said it wasn't real magic at all. She then came up with a plan of her own which comprised of hiding the necklace in a scarf woven ball and threw it into the gorge (even Blinky fell for it), but really had it with her all along. In "Operation Free Flap" she identified the Great Wall of China, signaling she was back in her homeland. In the next episode "Crouching Dragon, Hidden Koala" she attempted to free herself from chains and ropes but never succeeded, mostly because she had been captured before she could finish. Upon reaching her birth-home she is shocked to discover that it had all changed after she left: it was a bamboo-forest back then, but is a farmland full of rice-patches now (to which Blinky blames the humans for), and she is devastated to see that her family no longer lived here. She was glad to hear that at least one panda still resided in the area, the downside was it was in a human-city. She was also the only one to not freak out upon seeing a dragon-costume, only to discover that it was Chinese New Year. Blinky then suggested to split up to search the panda they heard about, with Ling-Ling and him staying together. She was eventually losing hope but she and Blinky finally did find the panda (found earlier by Nutsy and Penelope, but got caught before they could report back to the others) and discovers that it was The Master, Ling-Ling's teacher who's being kept in a cage. Ling-Ling then picked the cage's lock (with a bit of difficulty) and the three made their escape, but Ling-Ling herself was caught by Basil and imprisoned with the others. When Blinky accidentally knocked a firecracker into the shed they were all being held in, she finally got the hang of her escape trick and tossed it outside. Afterwards the master then informed them of where to go to find Ling-Ling's family. In "Panda Pandemonium" she finally reunites with her parents, though when she found out that food was getting scarce she made it her mission to head up the mountain to find more bamboo, regardless of a possible dragon or not. Blinky tagging along to help. On the mountain they discovered that another community of pandas, The Mountain Guardians, live there and never meant to intimidate Ling-Ling's people and were more than happy to invite her villagers to move in. Personality Ling-Ling is shown to be intelligent, though she sometimes tends to say things that are not understood by others. However it has proven to be useful, such as in "Polar Peril" where she proposed using tennis-rackets as snowshoes and some wooden boards as skis. She can also be deceptive towards her enemies as seen in "Diamonds are Forever" she swindled Penelope's necklace right out of Basil's jacket while he wasn't looking and later tricked them into thinking she had tossed the necklace while it was in a scarf-woven ball into a creek. Ling-Ling can do magic tricks. She uses her master´s wisdom. Trivia *Ling-Ling seems to be the only circus animal confirmed to be a child, besides Yoyo (and possibly Slippery even though he doesn't look like it). *Coincidentally Ling-Ling shares her name with two actual pandas (one of which was a male!), both of whom now deceased. Voiced by * Sarah Aubrey Gallery Category:Characters Category:Pandas Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Season 3 characters Category:Blinky's friends Category:Daughters Category:Mammals Category:Asian animals Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Balloon crew Category:Good characters Category:Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Balloon Adventure characters Category:Australian animals Category:Kids Category:Circus Animals Category:Woman Category:The Adventures of Blinky Bill characters Category:Bears